When removing entrained particulates from the gas in which they are entrained it has been the common practice to pass the gas through a porous candle filter element so that the particulate matter is collected on the upstream side of the filter element as the gas passes therethrough. Where flue gasses and the like are filtered., the filter must be able to withstand the high temperatures and corrosive nature of such gasses. It would be desirable to make use of light weight ceramic filter elements and structural materials to provide a filter which is easily assembled and maintained, and which has a particularly large filter surface area for use in filtering large volumes of dirty flue gasses or other high temperature gasses.